Love Soon
by Shnee
Summary: LilyJamesSongfic. Song: Love SoonJohn Mayer


**A/N**- Okay me being me, I have to write something with a wee bit of a twist. This song fic is about James and Lily and a stage in their relationship that no one has ever known of. Lily gave in to James, although she is still trying to figure out why she's with James when she used to hate him, so no one besides James and Lily know that James and Lily are in fact, James And Lily. James is impatient to tell everyone because let's face it, wouldn't you be pretty chuffed if the love of your life finally went out with you? So this fic is James' P.O.V. and it's just about how he sees Lily and his attempts to get Lily to finally believe that what they have is serious and he's not going to be played about. Enjoy! Xx

**Love Soon**

**I know you've been sworn  
I read your complaint  
you're needing someone older**

**  
**"Lily!" I called to the red head several heads down from me. She glanced quickly at me but didn't reply. "Lily!" I repeated, frowning. A few of her friends glanced round to see what I wanted now; I ignored them and got to my feet, ignoring Sirius and Remus' calls for me to leave her alone.

**And though I've been warned  
to live day by day  
there's something taking over**

I stopped in front of her, frowning when she still didn't look at me. "Lily," I said again.

She stopped talking to her friends when she heard me, and didn't even turn round as she asked: "What do you want, Potter?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight?" I asked her, staring down at her as her mind began the same argument with itself. Her eyes were pleading with me to understand that she wanted to do something, but she was glaring at me…

**Did you expect to kiss me one time  
while looking at me with the same eyes ever again?**

"For the last time, Potter," Lily huffed, "I'm not going out with you!"

I frowned; she said she would tell her friends last night… "Well what have you been doing for the passed month?"

She stared at me, shock written across her face at me being so blunt.

**So come on and face it  
so come on and face it  
it's time that we say it**

I was fed up with her being so selfish. I had waited on her for four years, and for once I was going to stand up for myself.

"What?" she asked quietly, forgetting about all the stares she was getting from her friends.

**  
You can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now, it's what we are  
**

"I'm getting fed up of this," I told her firmly. "Are you actually going to tell your friends or should I just walk away now?"

She continued to gape at me, at a loss for what to say or how to make things better, and for once I felt my felt ego swell in her presence.

**Your mother complains that you need a man  
you haven't mentioned me yet  
and all of your friends  
don't know who I am  
I've been your best kept secret**

"James," she began. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No," I told her, my face twisting into a glare. "I'm not going to let you screw about with me just because you feel like it. I may look desperate but I actually wanted something serious out of this."

"Lily what's he talking about?" Lily's friend Anne asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Lily replied hurriedly. She turned to me, desperation evident in her eyes. "James, look, now's not the time."

"Oh I think it is," I said acidly.

**I understand I wasn't part of the plan  
a dollar short, a minute early  
but I am your man  
so come on and face it  
so come on and face it  
**

I took her hand and pulled her roughly up from the bench, ignoring her protests and quickly covered her mouth with mine. The kiss didn't last long, just long enough for her friends to see that it meant _something_.

**It's time that we say it  
you can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now, it's what we are  
**

Lily didn't attempt to get out of my arms, but instead seemed to stiffen and was unsure if she should try or not. Her fingers curled around my robes and her index finger stroked the bare skin on my neck carefully, sending shivers down my spine. I stroked a strand of her red hair out of her eyes, watching, as her eyes seemed to water.

"James…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Lily," I replied, wiping away a small tear with my thumb.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "We'll fight all the time…"

**  
Let's bypass the bullshit  
and move on because the minute hand moves faster than you think it does**

"No we won't…" I told her.

**And by no fault of yours, and by no fault of mine  
the bottom line is laying in the bed that we've been playing in tonight  
we've been playing in tonight**

"I'll yell…" she trailed off. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "I don't want to fall…"

**I'm calling it love soon  
I'm calling it love soon  
you can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
**

"I'll catch you…" I whispered. She took my hand in her small one and gripped it tight, a smile forming on her lips.

**I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now; it's what we are.**


End file.
